


Mistaken

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Bad Boy Ashton Irwin, Bottom Luke, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Ashton Irwin, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Luke, Kidnapping, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Romance, Sad Luke, Shy Luke, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Ashton Irwin, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: Luke has been kidnapped by Ashton. Not that Ashton did it willingly, it was his job to kidnap people anyway. But this was different. Luke was basically a kid and definitely acted like one. How was he supposed to bare with him?/It is going to turn a little dirty later on/Now it's just Ashton trying not to kill the spoiled brat named Luke that he was supposed to keep hostage ^-^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly clean. It will turn dirty, but not right away. I will really appreciate kudos and comments ^-^

Luke was wearing pastel pink oversized hoodie and light blue skinny jeans, although it was kinda hot outside. He loved pastel and light colours. They just made him feel adorable. Maybe it was girly but... Who cares? He didn't. He actually didn't even care about other's opinion on him anymore.

He was only 16, and he has always been really childish and way too innocent. Although he wasn't a kid anymore, he just still somehow acted like one. He usually cried even over the smallest things and he was just way too stubborn and even a little dumb you could say. His mother still loved him though, as well as his father. Unfortunately his father didn't live with them anymore. He had to move away... Because of work... Or at least that's what he told them. Luke had no idea what was actually happening.

He woke up after some time. He curled up a little, which was the thing he always did when he knew something was wrong. It made him feel safe and somehow protected.  
He slowly opened his eyes and blinked few times so he would get used to the brightness of the room. First he was confused, but then he remembered what happened...

The dark alley...

The stranger...

The wet cloth over his mouth...

The darkness...

Luke looked at the male with wide eyes as soon as he realised he wasn't alone and he quickly sat up. Not for too long, though. He immediately got dizzy and let out a whimper as he dropped himself back on the bed.  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"He asked quietly, already tearing up at the fact that he was in a stranger's room, with no idea about why was he there or where was he at all.

"Please, I didn't do anything, I promise. Let me go home."He sniffled quietly as he looked at the male pleadingly.

The male obviously didn't care, though... He didn't say a word, he just left the room silently and locked it on the way out. Luke was so confused and scared and the fact that the male was ignoring him didn't help the situation at all.

//Alright, so this is probably not going to be dirty... Or well, it is... But not now and not too dirty. Just a little bit. Please likes and comments?//


	2. Chapter One

When Luke finally woke up again, he felt disappointed. He wished he would wake up back in his own room. He wanted his stuffed penguin, he wanted his laptop, he wanted his phone... He wanted to see his parents and he wanted to meet his friends again. Yes, he was gone barely for 24 hours. But he had a really, really bad feeling that this won't last only the 24 hours.

He guessed it was probably around 8 o'clock in the morning by now. He couldn't know, the blinds were pulled down and there was a small padlock on the bottom of each one, which was holding it down. There was no real light in the room, not even a small lamp. And that made Luke even more scared. He has always been scared of darkness so it really wasn't helping his situation right now.

He slowly sat up, looking around. The room was rather modern, although the smell of cigarettes and who knows what else was filling the room. It was making Luke a bit sick, honestly. He still couldn't understand why the room was so nice. He has been kidnapped after all and if all the cliché Hollywood movies were right, he should be chained up in the basement by now. But instead, he was lying on a soft bed with maybe way too many pillows, surrounded by new, rather expensive looking furniture.

What was going on?

Just when he wanted to get up, he heard the clicking sound of the door being unlocked. So quickly he moved back on the bed, pressing his back against the headboard as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

The male from the day before walked in. He didn't even glance at Luke at first, instead, he walked over to the desk and he rummaged through the drawers, looking for something.

"Fucking hell..."Luke heard him say. It looked like he lost something... The male froze before he slowly turned around to look at Luke. And at that moment, Luke felt like his heart stopped beating.

"Did you touch my stuff?"The male asked quietly. He didn't sound angry, nor furious, but Luke knew that he was. Fortunately, Luke was the innocent one now. And he could only hope that the male trusted him.

Slowly, Luke shook his head. He didn't dare to look away from the other male, he was too scared. He needed to watch him in case the male wanted to hurt him. And the feeling that he would hurt him grew even stronger when the male approached the bed, stopping right by Luke.

"I am trying to trust you. That's why I am being so nice right now. I will ask again. Think about your answer this time."The male said coldly, looking down at the boy like he was worth nothing.  
"Did you touch my stuff?"The male asked again, in the same quiet voice. But even this time Luke just shook his head slightly. He wasn't lying after all.

The male just sighed, turning back around and walking over to the desk again. He closed the drawers and locked them, before he returned to the bed, again looking at the boy.

"Just to make things clear, I am not your maid. So try not to make a mess. I am also not your cook. So don't expect any meals you are used to. And I am not your babysitter. So try not to mess anything up, you are here just temporary after all, just until my boss comes to get you."The male explained emotionlessly. That kind of people always scared Luke the most. You couldn't know what to expect from them.

"Why am I here?"Luke finally managed to speak up, although his voice stayed really quiet and tiny. The male didn't seem to answer the question, instead, he only continued talking.

"You will stay quiet in here. If you make too much noise, I have no problem to tie you up and tape your mouth. And I think that wouldn't really be comfortable for you. If you touch any of my stuff, I will find out. And I will have to move you to a different room, probably in the basement or to the attic. It's not really clean in there and it's also pretty cold in there. So if I was you, I would just behave."The male said before he walked around the bed until he reached the door.

"N-no, wait!"Luke whimpered, this time actually getting the male's attention. His kidnapper sighed, turning back around to look at him.

"What?"He asked, this time actually sounding annoyed. Dammit, Luke hoped he didn't make him angry.

"I am really hungry," Luke said quietly, staring at the male pleadingly. It was some time since he got here and his stomach was way too empty. The male, though once again ignored him and he walked out of the room before Luke could hear another clicking sound of the door being locked again.

The male soon returned, though, bringing Luke a plate with two slices of bread with some butter. Well, he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't a cook.  
Luke slowly sat up again, thanking him quietly as he took the plate from him.

"Don't make a mess. I will come to check on you in an hour or so."The male said in the same emotionless voice as always, once again leaving the room and locking the door.  
Luke started eating as he leaned his back against the headboard. Well, this was going to be really, really bad experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have been pretty busy lately. However I should have some time now so I will try to write as often as possible. Please comment your ideas or thoughts about the story! And I will aprecciate kudos as well!


End file.
